Tudo por amor
by regina2
Summary: Crossover. Ela tinha desistido de amar e ele tinha desistido de viver.


TUDO POR AMOR  
SINOPSE:  
Ela tinha desistido de amar e ele desistido de viver...   
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
Crossover. Baseado no filme "Tudo por amor" eu não resisti, quando vi o filme e achei que era uma ótima historia para esse casal, bom foram necessárias algumas mudanças para adequar a historia ao mundo de Harry Potter e companhia.  
Ah! Esses personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e aparecem aqui apenas para proporcionar diversão aos fãs dos mesmos, e isso é totalmente sem fins lucrativos, só me dá trabalho.  
  
Cap. 1.Perdas e ganhos  
Era uma tarde de começo da primavera na Inglaterra e uma jovem de longos cabelos ruivos, saia de um mercado bruxo em pleno Beco Diagonal com duas sacolas bem cheias, havia de fazer um jantar bem gostoso para ela e Harry Potter. Aparatou direto no bairro onde moravam em Londres, conversou com algumas crianças que brincavam na calçada se perguntando quando teria as suas, e subiu as escadas.   
Chegara cedo, reconhecia mentalmente, Harry não estaria em casa ainda, a surpresa seria perfeita; entretanto o sorriso que havia em seu rosto desapareceu ao ver pelo amplo janelão de vidro da sala, Harry e Merlin do céu!...CHO Chang seria possível? Sim era!  
A ausência das vestes, os movimentos frenéticos e ritmados, como ondas se quebrando contra as rochas na praia, os sussurros e gemidos, mãos que buscavam ansiosamente o outro, beijos que refaziam o caminho das mãos e pararam sobre os seios dela, sugando-os demoradamente... a luz do sol que entrava iluminava o casal que se amava impunemente, completamente alheio a tudo ao seu redor. Eles giraram e Harry fez CHO ficar de quatro enquanto a possuía como um animal, os gemidos agora viravam gritos, enquanto uma mão livre buscava os seios dela, ele entrava e saia sem dó nem piedade, ela gritava o nome dele cada vez mais alto e pedia mais... Gina Weasley sabia que o melhor a se fazer era sair dali correndo mas uma força maior a forçava a ficar ali parada até que Harry sentindo-se observado olhou pro lado e a viu. Pronto! Ela largou os pacotes no chão e desceu as escadas correndo, quando chegou na rua ouviu-o gritar.  
_GINA!!!!!  
_QUÊ?! Os olhos brilhavam de fúria incontida, pela primeira vez na vida considerou a hipótese de lançar um imperdoável nele, mas tudo o que fez foi lançar as chaves do apartamento na lixeira do prédio, ele se quisesse que procurasse por elas lá, que era bem o lugar dele e desaparatou pra a TOCA.  
  
Em uma semana o mundo de Virginia Weasley desabara, perdera o namorado, a casa onde moravam, e pra completar o emprego (bom ela xingara o patrão de filhote de trasgo imbecil, recusando-se a participar do desfile de promoção da nova coleção de primavera da joalheria e aí não teve jeito!!) com uma expressão próxima ao desespero ela lia o Profeta Diário em busca de algo que pudesse fazer no mundo mágico.  
_Você deveria reconsiderar e dar uma chance a ele - dizia Molly Weasley enquanto cozinhava.  
Gina a olhou com uma expressão mista de raiva, tédio, e impaciência, mas era sua mãe, e forçou-se a ficar calada.  
_Na primeira bobagem que ele fez você abandona tudo Gina!  
"Por muito menos, você teria transformado papai num sapo verde, gordo, de olhos amarelos, cheios de verrugas vermelhas" pensava ela com um meio sorisso falso no rosto até que seus olhos baterem num anúncio no jornal.  
Ela aparatou num bairro extremamente chique na periferia de Londres, não havia ninguém nas ruas, tocou a campainha e uma voz grave perguntou-lhe o que desejava.  
_E a respeito da proposta de trabalho, o anúncio do jornal...  
_Siga em frente até a fonte, vire a direita e em frente novamente até a entrada vermelha, lá você será recebida por um dos serviçais.  
_Obrigada.  
Gina se viu num amplo hall e de lá saiu com uma ficha na mão em direção à outra sala maior ainda, se era possível, onde pegou uma pena e tinta e pôs-se a preencher o pergaminho com os dados solicitados, olhando de vez em quando para uma porta que se abria e fechava ocasionalmente deixando passar os candidatos a vaga, que eram muitos, podia ver pela sala ainda cheia.  
Depois de muito esperar, ela foi levada até a sala e se viu diante de uma bruxa de cabelos loiros. "Narcissa Malfoy" gritava-lhe a mente. Enquanto amaldiçoava Harry por tudo aquilo.  
_Bom, você não tem curso de enfermagem senhorita Campbell? A mulher erguia uma das sobrancelhas inquisidoramente desconfiada. Nesse ponto ela se congratulou por ter colocado o nome de solteira da mãe e Narcissa Malfoy não a reconhecera, pudera não tinha mais sardas no rosto, crescera muito e o cabelo comprido estava bem diferente.   
Do outro lado da sala, por meio de uma porta estrategicamente entreaberta, um jovem sentado numa poltrona observava a jovem ser entrevistada e sorria, por instantes achou que a conhecia, parecia-se com alguém que ele já vira, mas o nome era diferente.  
_Não. Mas o anúncio não pedia Isso especificamente. "Eu preciso do emprego" era tudo o que pensava naquele instante.  
_Eu preciso de uma enfermeira! Alguém capacitado pra cuidar do meu filho enquanto viajo, sinto muito, mas você não atende as especificações necessárias. Olhou pro lado e viu o mordomo-fantasma.  
_Heskey, de o dinheiro da passagem dela e conduza-a até a saída.  
_Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro.  
_Dê o dinheiro a ela.  
_NÃO! E saiu batendo a porta esquecendo qualquer vestígio de boas maneiras que aprendera com sua mãe.  
  
Bom só restava agora voltar a procurar emprego. Quando Gina se viu na rua novamente ouviu alguém chamar.  
_Senhorita volte por favor, o patrão deseja falar com a senhorita. Por favor, Reconsidere.  
_Sua senhora me mandou embora esqueceu.  
_O jovem patrão Malfoy pediu que eu viesse chamá-la   
Por um breve instante ela alarmou-se, "o jovem Sr. Malfoy", pensou mas em seguida balançou a cabeça e seguiu o empregado até uma casa exatamente na lateral da outra, esta bem menor e se viu numa sala mal iluminada diante de um bruxo largado numa poltrona reclinável. "Draco Malfoy" pensou ela, "afinal o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?"  
_Sente-se por favor, senhorita eu gostaria que reconsiderasse a proposta de trabalho...  
_Sua mãe disse que não sou apta para o cargo... ela sentara-se e agora aparecera um elfo-doméstico a perguntar o que ela desejaria, subitamente lembrou-se de Hermione e de como ela detestaria o ar de medo que a criatura ostentava.  
_Ela não decide nada, ela vai viajar em 24 horas, e além do que o dinheiro não é dela.  
_Porque eu voltei então? Fui à candidata com a saia mais curta? - Perguntou ácida.  
_NÃO! Houve uma saia ainda menor... os olhos cinzentos brilhavam zombeteiros, contudo considero você a melhor candidata... eu estou doente desde os dezoito anos e preciso de alguém que me ajude... você sabe o que é quimioterapia?  
_É um tratamento trouxa para a cura... a cura do câncer.  
_Ótimo! se você quiser aceitar o emprego, posso lhe pagar 300 galeões por semana.  
"300 galeões por semana (que fortuna), pensava Gina subitamente excitada era mais do que ganhava por ano na maldita joalheria, finalmente poderia fazer uma poupança e estudar enfermagem mágica".  
_Certo, quando começo senhor?  
_Malfoy! Draco Malfoy. Amanhã senhorita. 


End file.
